A Long Shift
by JantoGleek
Summary: The Torchwood team are trapped in the Hub. Will they get out for Christmas? Pairing: Jack/Ianto SLASH fluff. :D
1. Locked in

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fic and I hope you like it. Very much Janto! Please review. I'd also like to thank Janto-addict for helping me write this. Enjoy!**

**A long shift:**

Ianto walked into the Hub. "Guys we may have a problem." It was the 20th December and Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were about to leave for their homes, or in Owen's case, the nearest pub.

"What's up Yan?" Gwen asked.

"Well as you're probably aware a heavy snowfall hit Cardiff. During the day it has carried on snowing now reaching 10 inches. Now normally we could just wade through the snow back home but as the Hub appears to be underground, we are officialy snowed in."

"What!?" Gwen shouted.

"And", Ianto carried on, "if that isn't bad enough the snow has reached air vent 3 and in an attempt to clear it, the Hub's computer system deactivated the locks on the cells so there are currently 2 weevils wandering the vaults."

"Well that's just bloody brilliant isn't it!? Owen yelled.

"What is?" Jack strode into the room, "Haven't you lot cleared off yet?"

"Apparently we're locked in until further notice." Tosh said rather calmly.

"Good maybe you lot will actually get some work done around here." Jack laughed.

"Ha, bloody ha." Muttered Owen darkly.

"Erm... guys there are still currently 2 weevils on the loose." Ianto said.

"Ok right team, Gwen, Owen you take Janet me and Ianto will take Babara. Tosh can you see if you can make the cells lockable again?" Jack ordered.

"Sure". Tosh said smiling.

"Let's go Weevil hunting!" Jack grinned the Harkness grin.

"Well this time can you and Ianto actually go Weevil hunting not your idea of weevil hunting" Gwen giggled.

"Can't make any promises." Jack winked.

Owen rolled his eyes. It was gunna be a long night.

**Hope you liked it! Review please ;) **


	2. Weevil hunting and coffee

**Next chapter :D Thanks for reviews they make me happy ;) This chapter will be catching the weevil but I might thrown in some twists :D Thanks again to Janto-addict you should read some of her stories if you love Janto then they are right for you ;D**

Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Jack stood pressed up against the door to the vaults.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked.

The team nodded and charged in guns and weevil spray held in the air. Owen made a signal for Gwen to go round the first weevil whilst Jack and Ianto just launched straight in and sedated theirs. It took about 10 minutes to put the weevils in their now fully locked cells. The team trudged up the stairs looking a bit disappointed that there wasn't more action.

"So what do we do now?" Tosh asked.

"Eachother?"Owen suggested. Ianto rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot with Owen around.

"As nice as that sounds, I think i'll have to pass." Gwen said.

"Well I have an idea, why don't we all do some work for an hour then come to the boardroom for something else to do." Tosh suggested.

The team all agreed and started separating except Owen who mumbled and grumbled all the way to the autopsy bay.

"If you think i'm working without a coffee you've got another think coming Ianto Jones". Owen ordered just as Ianto was about to scurry down to the archives.

Ianto just sighed and said, " Yes Lord Owen whatever you say sir."

"Less of the cheek too". Owen smiled. Ianto stuck his tongue out childishly and walked to the coffee machine.

_30 minutes later..._

"Ianto where the hell is my coff.. Oh God can you two not keep your hands off eachother!?" Ianto and Jack were standing in the middle of the little kitchen with both their shirts off kissing wildly. They were now trying desperatly not to laugh as Owen ranted on about them being sex craved animals.

"You could always join us Owen." Jack said sweetly. Owen just stormed out of the kitchen leaving a hysterical Ianto and Jack behind.

**Aww poor Owen! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Time for a game

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I will try and make this chapter a bit longer. I have had a few more days while i've been out today so I think this will be interesting. :D**

"Can you believe them!?" Owen said to Gwen and Tosh after seeing Jack and Ianto in the kitchen.

"I think their really sweet." Tosh said.

"Who do you find really sweet?" Jack said appearing with an arm around Ianto.

Tosh blushed and muttered something on the lines of, "just something I saw yesterday."

"Guys I am so bored" Gwen moaned.

"Well find something to do then." Owen said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Oi you two i'm not being stuck with you arguing for ages." Tosh scolded.

"What do you suggest we do then clever-cloggs?" Owen asked.

"I have an idea." Jack said grinning.

"What?" The team said in unision.

"A game."

"A game? Like cards?" Gwen asked.

"We are a top secret organisation who save the world almost everyday and Gwen Cooper wants to play.... cards." A very smug looking Owen said.

"Well sorry I just thought..." Gwen was cut of by Jack.

"I wasn't thinking of cards." He smiled sweetly. Only Ianto seemed to know what he was thinking as he stood there with an equally sweet smile on his face.

"What were you thinking of then?" The rest of the team asked.

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Jack replied.

"Truth or Dare! Are we 8 year old girls?" Owen spluttered.

"Oh come on Owen it'll be fun." Tosh said.

"Well i'll play." Gwen said.

"Me too". Ianto agreed.

"So Owen, you in?" Jack asked.

"Well if everyone's playing." Owen gave in.

"Good now that's sorted, everyone get ready and meet in the boardroom in 10. Ianto can you bring coffee?" Jack pleaded.

"You know I can't resist that face." Ianto grinned. Jack loved that smile. Sadly he didn't see it enough.

"Love you Ianto."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Love you too." Owen made a vomiting noise but stopped when Gwen thumped him.

"See you in 10 then." Tosh smiled before departing. The rest of the team followed in separate directions, except for Jack who tried to follow Ianto to the kitchen.

"Oi! Harkness! You ain't going in the kitchen with Ianto you can't be trusted." Owen yelled.

Jack sighed. "Ok, ok." he said before heading to his office but not before he turned around and winked at Ianto.

Owen rolled his eyes for the second time that night.


	4. Truth Or Dare?

**Hi sorry the last chapter's message was meant to be, I have had a few more IDEAS while I've been out today. Sorry for the mistake :D Thanks for reviews. This chapter should be interesting as it's the game of Truth or Dare. :D Enjoy!**

Owen stumbled into the boardroom with looks of annoyance from his team members. Ok so he was a little bit late.

"Owen your 10 minutes late! How could you be late for something you were already at!?" Gwen shouted.

"I got distracted by some important documents on my computer." Owen replied.

"More like your stash of porn." Gwen muttered.

"Ok well now that everyone is here let's start. Oh and by the way we have the lie detector with us so don't think about lying. Now seeing as Owen was the last one to arrive he can be the first one to go." Jack said. "So Owen Truth or Dare?"

"Erm.. truth?" Owen said.

"Boring. But ok. Hmm let me see. Out of the Torchwood team including past members, who would you rather sleep with?" Jack asked.

"Err... Suzie." The lie detector flashed red.

"Your lying." Gwen giggled.

"Ok. Ok. Tosh." Owen mumbled. Tosh flashed bright red but smiled all the same.

"But because you didn't tell the truth the first time you have to now snog Tosh." Jack declared.

"But.." Owen protested but Jack cut him off. "No but's just do it."

Owen sighed then leaned over and kissed Tosh expecting her not to respond but as she deepened the kiss Owen leaned in further. They both drew apart quite breathlessly.

"Ok Harkness your turn." Owen said. Owen turned the detector towards Jack.

"Do you love Ianto more than anyone else you've been with?" Owen asked.

Jack panicked. Of course he did! He just hadn't told Ianto that. As far as Ianto was concerned, he was just another one of Jack's "loves" that would eventually die. "Well.." thought Jack, "maybe it's time he told Ianto how he really felt."

"Yes. I love him more than anyone else i've ever been with and more. He means the world to me." Jack said.

The team looked shocked. Ianto almost fell off his chair. He looked at the lie detector. It was green. That meant it was true. Ianto walked over to Jack and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you too Jack. So much." He whispered.

The team's expressions softened. Gwen and Tosh looked at each other and smiled. Owen just settled back in his chair with that smug look on his face.

_3 hours later_

The team were extremely drunk and were now lying all over the place. Ianto was on top of Jack in one chair and they kept stealing kisses from one another. Tosh and Owen had their hands in each other's. Gwen looked around and smiled. Whoever thought a game of truth or dare would bring people closer?

"Where are we all gunna sleep?"Gwen suddenly asked.

"Well Jack has his bed and there are two couches. I don't mind sharing with Tosh." They smiled at each other. "And you can sleep on the other one." Owen said.

"And what about Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Oh I don't mind sharing. As long as I share with Jack." Ianto smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Gwen said.

"Now wait a minute. I don't wanna be kept up half the night due to the moans and groans from them too." Owen said.

"Don't worry, it's soundproof." Ianto pointed out.

"But still, you two can be very, very loud when you want."

"Ok if you that bothered about it i'll handcuff Jack to the bed and gag him ok?" Ianto grinned.

The rest of the team looked shocked that the quite archivist could be so kinky.

"Erm Ianto I.." Jack started.

"Shh Mr Harkness you can't make any noise we have to tie you up right away follow me." Ianto whispered but loud enough for the others to hear.

"But.." Jack protested.

Ianto put a finger to his lips and Jack couldn't help but be intrigued. Ianto pulled Jack out of the room opening a drawer and getting some fluffy handcuffs out.

The rest of the team looked really shocked.

"Did anyone know they hid sex toys around the Hub?" Owen asked. The girls shook their heads. Owen was about to speak when a distinctive moan came from Jack's headquarters.

"Oh God they've started." Owen said before running to the couch and put a pillow over his head. The girls slowly followed as the moans got louder and eventually all three fell asleep.

**Was this too kinky and naughty? Tell me what you think please! Thank you :D**


	5. Morning

**Next Chapter! I am wondering how far I should go with this. Any ideas? Well hope you enjoy :D**

Owen rolled over to fall off the couch. It slowly dawned on him why he was here. He was locked in. With Gwen, Tosh and a very horny Jack and Ianto. Owen groaned.

"Morning Owen." Tosh called.

"Mrnin" Owen mumbled.

Gwen walked into the room.

"Morning guys!" She said.

Owen just flopped back onto the couch.

Ianto stirred awake.

"Morning Yan." Jack smiled and the welshman in his arms. How did he make that sleepy face look so damn cute?

"Morning Jack."

"You are so cute Ianto."

"Erm.. Thanks."

"No really, how'd I get so lucky?"

"Well I think last night had something to do with it." Ianto grinned.

"Cheeky."

"I'm gunna take a shower."

"Okay."

Ianto got out of bed then stopped.

"Coming?" He asked Jack.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I left Jack and Ianto a note saying breakfast in 10." Gwen said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Owen asked.

"They were in the shower." Gwen grinned.

"Oh right." It suddenly dawned on Owen. "Ewww."

The girls both laughed and went into the kitchen. Leaving Owen to sulk on the couch behind them.


	6. Talking, Work and the archives

**Thanks for all the reviews ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :D Btw should there be more Janto and Towen? Please tell me :D Enjoy!** **PS. If anyone was confused it is now the 21st of December. :D**

Jack and Ianto walked into the Hub with their arms around each other. Owen was still sulking on the couch and the girls were getting breakfast ready.

"How was everyone's night?" Jack asked.

"Would've been better if you two were a bit quieter." Owen muttered. Jack and Ianto looked at each other and grinned.

"Breakfast's ready!" Gwen shouted.

The team all gathered in the boardroom to eat as there was nowhere else. After a good meal the team all separated.

Gwen was sitting at her computer desk. She missed Rhys. Torchwood was always a full time job but she had never been away for more than 24 hours. Gwen sighed then stopped as she realised the birthday present she'd received from Tosh. She ran down to her locker. There it was. Gwen flipped the device up that she liked to call the, Underground Reciever. She dialled the number. She wouldn't be seeing Rhys this Christmas, but at least she could talk to him. "Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." She thought.

Tosh settled down at her workstation. If she was stuck here she might as well get on with some work. She pulled out a device that looked like a long stick with poles sticking out of it. After a few minutes prodding, poking and pulling Tosh began to see the stick glow. As it glowed she felt a surge of happiness go through her. Well that was a start. The device had never done that before. "Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." She thought.

Ianto started filing straight away. The archives are a dark place with lot's of tunnels and loops but Ianto liked it. If he was down there he could just get straight to work with no distractions. Mainly Owen. Ianto jumped as he felt an arm snake around his waist. The person behind him didn't say anything but they didn't need to. Ianto knew who it was a settled back into the touch. He stopped filing and turned around. He kissed the man's nose. "Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." He thought.

Jack followed Ianto to the archives. He found him in the K & L section. Jack wasn't sure why Ianto liked it down here. It was cold and dark. But Ianto was too damn hard on himself most of the time. Never fussing about himself always over other people. Jack snuck up behind him and put his arms around his waist. He smiled as Ianto jumped at the touch but then snuggled backwards. He turned around and kissed Jack on the nose. "Damn he's cute." Jack thought. Ianto pulled Jack into a hug. "Maybe being stuck here isn't such a bad thing after all." He thought.

Owen was bored. There was nothing to do around the Hub. He didn't want to interupt whatever Jack and Ianto were doing in the archives. Gwen was on her, "Underground Receiver" presumably talking to Rhys and Tosh was actually doing some work. "Being stuck here is just as bad as I thought." Owen mumbled.

**Lol I thought i'd do a chapter where it told you what everyone was doing. Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon :D**


	7. The Challenge

**Hi I have good plans for future chapters I hope you enjoy. Please review ;) Thanks. **

"I'm going to bed." Owen grumbled.

"Oh come on Owen it was just a bit of fun." Gwen laughed.

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"It was just a bit." Tosh giggled. Jack and Ianto were still laughing hysterically on the floor unable to breath.

"Stop laughing!" Owen ordered. This only caused Jack and Ianto to laugh harder and the girls to start spluttering.

"It was a stupid, irresponisible thing to do." Owen persisted. The team kept laughing. "How was I supposed to know it was Ianto under the sheet not a real corpse!?"

"That was the point." Jack breathed. "You wern't supposed to know." Jack went back to laughing.

"He jumped about ten foot into the air." Ianto giggled.

"I did not!" Owen yelled.

"Yes you did." Tosh said.

"And you fell over." Gwen added. This sent the team into new peals of laughter. Owen growled.

"You wouldn't be laughing if i'd shot a hole through Ianto's head." Owen said smugly.

"You wouldn't be talking if you'd shot a hole through Ianto's head." Jack said now fully calmed down.

"You couldn't of shot him anyway. Your aim is rubbish and because you jumped halfway across the Hub the distance would be impossible for you to reach him." Gwen laughed.

Owen interpretated what his two team members had just said and tried to think of a good comeback.

"How about we try it?" He said.

"Try what?" Tosh asked.

"Let's see if I can get my shot all the way across the Hub." Owen replied.

"Your not shooting my Ianto." Jack said horrifyed.

"I wasn't thinking of shooting _your _Ianto. I was thinking of shooting you." Owen exclaimed.

"Me?" Jack grinned. "And if you don't, what do I win?"

"Erm... Sex with Ianto." Owen tried.

"As tempting as that sounds I already get that every night. Anyway the prize has to be something you sacrafice." Jack smiled.

"I have an idea. If Owen wins he get's to order Jack to do whatever he wants and if Jack wins he get's to do the same to Owen." Ianto suggested.

"That seems fair." Jack said.

"Mmmm. I could ban Jack from having sex with Ianto for a week." Owen grinned.

Jack and Ianto shot each other horrifyed looks. The rest of the team laughed.

"You know they couldn't do that Owen." Gwen giggled.

"Well their gunna have to. So Harkness. You in?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm in."

"Good. Let's get prepared."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack sat on the autopsy table and stared directly at Owen who was halfway across the Hub. Owen's gun was pointed at Jack.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three. SHOT!" Gwen shouted.

Owen's shot fired. It flew threw the air at rocket speed and went just into the side of Jack's head.

"YES!" Owen screamed.

"Does that really count? It didn't go through his forehead." Tosh asked.

"Yes it counts." Owen snapped.

"I think so too." Gwen said, but lowered her voice into a whisper, "anyway I wanna see how they cope with a night with no sex."

"It could be interesting I suppose." Tosh replied looking at Ianto, who had Jack's head in his lap waiting for him to wake up. There was a gasp and Jack came back to life.

"Now that's a beautiful sight to wake up to." Jack said smiling at Ianto. Ianto leant down to kiss him but Owen stopped him.

"Oi! No kissing is part of the rule. I'm going to bed night guys. The rule ends at 7:00 tomorrow. Let's see how you do." Owen winked and headed to the coach pulling Tosh on top of him.

"I'll see you in the morning then Jack." Ianto said with a pout. Gwen felt sorry for them as Ianto did look very cute with that pout on. She realised Jack must have been thinking the same when he looked at Ianto with a hungry look in his eye.


	8. Much better

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter. It's now the 22nd December ;) The team have been in the Hub 2 days :D**

Gwen, Tosh and Owen were all up at 6:59. They all wanted to see the show for when Ianto and Jack's sex ban finished.

"5..4..3...2..1..0" Owen said looking at his watch.

As soon as the clock struck 7:00 Jack and Ianto exploded out of their rooms and met each other halfway kissing each other so ferociously that they nearly fell over. Luckily Ianto pushed Jack over to the wall and they started undressing each other, not caring the rest of their team were watching.

"Guys I think we should leave. Like NOW!" Owen shouted pratically sprinting towards the nearest door. Gwen and Tosh leaved very slowly not being able to keep their eyes of the two very hot men undressing eachother.

"God i've missed you Ianto." Jack growled.

"Don't talk." Ianto said before moving his hands down to Jack's belt.

"Yes sir." Jack smiled as Ianto lead him towards Jack's bedroom.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." Ianto whispered in Jack's ear before pulling away and climbing down the man hole. Jack ran to catch up with him. If Owen could hear them before, he wasn't going to like what was coming. Coming being the operative word.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Arn't they done yet?" Gwen asked.

"Does it sound like it?" Owen scowled.

"Well this is all your fault Owen." Tosh pointed out. Owen continued scowling.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_A few hours later_

The whole team were sitting in the boardroom playing cards. Ianto and Jack were very loved up, Tosh seemed happy, Gwen was chatting happily and Owen was scowling.

"Guys I think that means i've won again." Ianto said scooping up his money.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Owen questioned.

"I dunno." Ianto shrugged.

"Well dominating you lot does get a bit boring after a while so i'm gunna go to sleep. Coming Jack?"

Jack didn't need to be asked twice. "Yep." he said and Ianto and Jack walked out of the room.

Owen sighed. "Guess that's my que to take off too. Erm.. Tosh." Owen blushed. "Wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure." Tosh replied.

Owen actually smiled. They walked towards the couch and lied down together. That just left Gwen who called Rhys, then fell asleep in her chair.


	9. Step into Christmas

**Sudden inspiration. I am gunna make this chapter: Fluffy, songfic, romantic and happy all in one. Tell me if I manage it ;) Enjoy!**

The team were getting used to life in the Hub. It wasn't all that bad. Even Owen had lightened up. The team were all being very secretive though. They were all trying to find little presents for one another to give on Christmas day. Ianto walked over to the little radio.

"Music anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah go on then, as it's you." Jack winked. Ianto rolled his eyes and switched on the radio. The intro to Elton John's Step into Christmas came on.

"I love this song!" Tosh squealed.

"Care to dance?" Owen asked. Before Tosh could answer he swept her into his arms and they were saying completely out of tune to the music.

_Welcome to my christmas song,_

_I'd like to thank you for the year,_

_So i'm sending you this christmas card,_

_To say it's nice to have you here._

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and they began dancing madly in the middle of the room. Gwen was laughing at the side.

_I'd like to sing about all the things,_

_yours eyes and mind can see,_

_So hop aboard this turntable, _

_Oh oh step into christmas with me yeah._

The team danced throughout the song and when it was finished each couple gave each other a loving kiss but Owen had to break Ianto and Jack up before they got too carried away. Torchwood left the radio on all day until the last song came on. The team had moved into Jack's headquarters for the night as a kind of sleepover but Jack and Ianto had promised to not do anything together.

Tosh and Owen shared one sleeping bag and Gwen had the other one. Jack and Ianto were snuggled together in Jack's bed and kept being told by Gwen and Tosh that they looked really cute.

The team drifted off to one song in particular:

_I don't want a lot for christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_underneath the christmas tree,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for christmas is you._

Jack whispered the last four sentences of the song into Ianto's ear but then added, "you've already made my wish come true." Ianto smiled and snuggled deeper into Jack. They fell fast asleep like that and the song carried on in the background.


	10. Tourist Office Door

**Hi it's now 24th December. Christmas Eve! WOO :D I wanna make Owen a bit more in the spirit now. Well thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :D**

Gwen woke up and looked over to Tosh and Owen. They were still fast asleep and Owen was snoring slightly. Gwen diverted her eyes to the bed where Jack and Ianto were snuggled together. They couldn't of been closer together if they tried!

Gwen got up and walked into the kitchen. There were still coffee beans on the floor from where Jack and Ianto were fooling around yesterday. Gwen smiled. They were like two teenagers in love for the first time. She put the kettle on knowing Ianto would kill her if she used his coffee machine. She walked back into Jack's headquarters and put some clothes on and then went up to the tourist office.

Gwen sorted out some papers and as she was about to leave she noticed something odd about the door. She went and gave it a shove. It opened! The team were free to go home. Gwen was at first excited but then she thought, "Well it wouldn't hurt to leave it a few more hours." After all she didn't want to be the one to tell the team.

Tosh picked herself up and pulled on some clothes. Then she kissed Owen on the cheek and pranced into the kitchen where Gwen was smiling at her.

"Tea?" She asked.

"Thanks but i'll wait for some coffee." Tosh replied smiling. She went up to the tourist office to see if her jacket was up there. She saw it hanging by the door. As she leant down to get it, the coast rack fell over and hit the door. It swung open. "Oh my God!" Tosh squealed. She looked at the open door and then back into the Hub. "Maybe she could leave it a few more hours before telling the team." She thought. Tosh skipped back into the Hub.

Ianto woke up and yawned. He looked up at Jack and kissed his nose. In his sleep Jack smiled. Ianto got out of bed and got dressed. He gave Jack one last kiss on the forehead then headed out of the door.

"Coffee anyone?" He asked the girls.

"Yes please." Tosh said.

"I'm ok thanks." Gwen answered smiling at the red mark on Ianto's neck. Ianto went to the coffee machine and got out some cups, he set it to brew and walked towards the tourist's office to watch the snow fall. "That's strange." He thought as the snow wasn't falling outside. He went to the door and pushed. It opened stiffly. Ianto was shocked. They could get out?

"Ianto?" He heard Jack call. Ianto quickly shut the door again.

"In here." He called. Jack entered the room. He walked over and put his arms around Ianto.

"Morning." Jack said with a smile. Ianto stood still still a bit shocked.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Ianto replied quickly moving out of the room. He wasn't about to tell anyone they could get out.

Jack was suspicious. Ianto was acting very oddly. Then he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He went over and slightly tapped it. It flew open now, having been opened too many times, very quickly and efficiently. Jack grabbed the door and shut it. It was lonely in the Hub and now he had all the people he loved in the same place. He wasn't going to be the one to free them.

Owen yanked some clothes on. He had had a good night. He and Tosh were getting on really well. The Hub wasn't so bad when you got used to it. Owen looked around for his other sock. "Where is it?" He asked himself. He looked by the wardrobe, the bed and even outside the window! Owen was getting mad. He stomped up through the Hub and into the tourist office. "How the hell did his shoe get over there!?" He thought as he walked over to his lost shoe. The wind from him passing swiftly by caused the door to open a 5th time. Owen stared at it in disbelief. He ran into the main Hub.

"Guys, guys guess what!?" He yelled.

"What?" Tosh smiled brightly at Owen and gave him a kiss. Ianto walked in with a coffee and put it on Owen's desk. Owen looked around him and made a decision.

"I finally learnt what that machine does in the tourist office!" He exclaimed. The team rolled their eyes and got back to what they were doing.

For the rest of the day the team went about doing normal things and Owen had walked in on Jack and Ianto twice but decided to let it go just this once. Or, "As it's Christmas." As Owen put it. Ianto eventually put on some Christmas music due to Gwen's constant requests.

_Snow is falling,_

_All around me,_

_Children playing,_

_Having fun,_

_It's the season,_

_Love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Everyone._

The team began singing without realising it.

_Time for parties,_

_and celebrations,_

_People dancing,_

_All night long,_

_Time for presents,_

_and exchanging kisses,_

_Time for singing,_

_Christmas songs,_

Ianto and Owen got up and started dancing randomly about the room singing full volume now. The girls gradually joined in, followed by Jack.

_We're gunna have,_

_A party tonight,_

_I'm gunna find that girl,_

_Underneath the mistletoe,_

_We'll kiss by candlelight,_

_Room is swaying,_

_Records playing,_

_All the old songs,_

_We love to hear,_

_All I wish that,_

_Everyday was Christmas,_

_What a nice way,_

_To spend the year._

If you were to see the Torchwood team now you wouldn't think they were a top-secret-organisation that save the world almost everyday. (As Owen put it) Ianto was dancing on the table with some tinsel, Owen was spinning around in his chair singing louder than anyone else, Jack was singing but busy eyeing Ianto up from his chair as in his case, the view couldn't get much better. Gwen and Tosh were either laughing at Ianto or singing along with Owen and Jack.

_We're gunna have a party tonight,_

_I'm gunna find that girl,_

_Underneath the mistletoe,_

_we'll kiss by candlelight,_

_Snow is falling,_

_All around me,_

_Children playling,_

_Having fun,_

_It's the season,_

_Love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Oh Merry Christmas everyone._

_Snow is falling,_

_All around me,_

_Children playing,_

_Having fun,_

_It's the season,_

_Love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_Snow is falling,_

_All around me,_

_Children playing,_

_Having fun,_

_It's the season,_

_Love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_Snow is falling,_

_All around me,_

_Children playing,_

_Having fun,_

_It's the season,_

_Love and understanding,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

The team all struck a pose and laughed. Ianto jumped off the table only to be caught by Jack who gave him a very loving and passionate kiss. Owen complained of feeling sick and Gwen and Tosh just laughed. The team did have a party that night. And they all fell asleep on the couch. Jack in the middle was his arms around Ianto. Tosh and Owen were next after them and the Gwen on the end. They were all quite excited about the next day.

**Review please! Next chapter will be Christmas day! :D**


	11. Christmas Day

**Hi sorry about not updating i've had loads of homework and a sleepover! Well today is Christmas day woo! This should be an interesting chapter with lot's of Janto :D Enjoy!**

Owen bolted awake. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted. Tosh rolled over and laughed.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Gwen said.

Ianto and Jack opened their eyes sleepily. Jack's eyes opened fully when he realised it was Christmas day. He captured Ianto's lips in a very fierce, passionate and deep kiss. The kiss lasted long over a few minutes and the team wondered if they should pull them apart for air.

"I wish it was Christmas more often!" Ianto laughed when they finally drew apart. Jack smiled at his lover seriously wondering how he got so lucky.

"What?" Ianto asked after realising Jack was staring at him.

"Your so cute!" Jack squealed hugging him. Ianto grinned, licked Jack's earlobe then stood up to make some coffee. The rest of the team looked really happy.

"Ok." Jack said after Ianto's butt finally dissappeared from his veiw. "Meeting in the boardroom in 10."

Tosh and Owen sloped off towards the archives and Gwen called Rhys to wish him a happy Christmas.

_Ten minutes later_

"I have called this meeting to say first of all, Merry Christmas and to those who were wondering I will be making Ianto wear a santa hat later." Jack winked at Ianto who blushed. "And second I got everyone something."

"So did I!" The rest of the team shouted in unision.

"Ok so i'll go first." Jack said.

In the end the team ended with; Jack: A gift voucher for his coat to be dry cleaned from Owen, a picture of Gwen from Gwen, a CD of Eminem (Jack's favourite artist) from Tosh and a red unit cap from Ianto.

"You know Ianto this cap would really look better on you." Jack laughed.

"Well don't worry it's Christmas, as an extra present I might wear it for you." Ianto grinned then whispered, " maybe ONLY that." He sat back down with a smug grin on his face trying not to laugh at the look on Jack's face. He looked hungry, shocked and terribly happy all at once.

Tosh got: the two piece from Owen, a picture of the whole team at the park looking really happy from Ianto, a How to be the perfect Technician from Jack and a few disks for her computer from Gwen.

"Thanks guys!" She squealed.

Owen got: A CD of Linkin park from Ianto. "Ok that's just freaky. How'd he know I liked Linkin park? That man has some serious magic powers." Owen thought. Tosh got him a book on different types of beers, Gwen got him the same picture as Jack and Jack got him a, 100 ways how you could not be so arrogant book.

"Thanks." Owen mumbled.

Gwen got: A DVD of The Notebook from Ianto, a £20 top up card for her phone from Tosh, Owen gave her the two piece and Jack got her a new T-shirt.

"Aww thanks they are all really nice presents." Gwen said.

Ianto got: 3 new ties from Owen, a picture of Gwen from Gwen, a CD of N-Dubz and Jack got him some fluffy handcuffs and a stopwatch.

Owen laughed at Jack's present. "What you gunna do with those Ianto?" he said.

"I've got a few ideas and all of them involve Jack." Ianto winked at Jack.

"Well guys I think all this present giving has defiantly made Jack and Ianto's sex life a lot more interesting.!" Owen laughed again.

"Everyone let's decorate the Hub!" Gwen suddenly said.

"Yeah ok." They agreed. They all set to work. Instead of Christmas music they decided to listen to another radio station. Halfway through the decorating Gwen jumped up and started to sing. The whole team joined in the fun.

_When the world,_

_Leaves you feeling blue,_

_You can count on me,_

_I will be there for you,_

_When it seems,_

_All your hopes and dreams,_

_Are a million-miles away,_

_I will reassure you,_

_We've got to all stick together,_

_Good friends,_

_There for each other,_

_Never ever forget that,_

_I've got you and you've got me,_

_so,_

_Reach for the stars,_

_Climb every mountain higher,_

_Reach for the stars,_

_Follow your hearts desire,_

_Reach for the stars,_

_And when that rainbows shining over you,_

_That's when your dreams will all come true!_

In all the commotion they knocked into the tourist office door and it swung open. The team just stopped.

"We're free." Gwen stated.

"I know." Ianto said.

"Same." Owen replied.

"No I mean i've known for hours. Sorry guys but I guess It was fun here, didn't want to leave." Ianto admitted.

"Guys I have known too. For hours now." Owen said.

"Me too." Jack, Gwen and Tosh all said.

"Well I suppose we can all go then." Gwen mumbled. The team slowly began to get there stuff together. Except Jack, who lived in the Hub. The team walked to the door as Jack watched them. The heart of Torchwood. The arrogant sod everyone hated to love. The sweet little technician. And of course the incredible sexy achivist.

"Wait guys!" Jack yelled, "How does one more night sound?" He offered.

"Sure!" The team all yelled running back inside. So instead of going home that night the team all slept in Jack's room. Gwen in the corner. Tosh and Owen next to each other and of course Jack and Ianto laying in each others arms.

**Finished! Hope you liked it thanks! :D**


End file.
